The present disclosure is related to processes and systems that employ flames, and in particular to systems that employ multiple jet burners.
Multijet burners are employed in a wide range of systems, in many commercial, industrial, and domestic applications, including, for example, boiler systems, commercial and domestic HVAC systems, foundries and smelters, power generators, and specialized industrial applications. When a one or more burners of a multijet burner is damaged or otherwise fails, it is generally necessary to shut down the remaining burners to permit repair. Accordingly, multijet burners typically have a mean-time-between-failure (MTBF) that is approximately equal to the MTBF for each burner, divided by the number of burners.